


The Love of a Wolf

by nobunakira



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Doujinshi, Illustrations, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobunakira/pseuds/nobunakira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm a wolf. I don't know the feeling of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love of a Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by prompt #34: Fenrir Greyback is in Azkaban. Draco's sure of it. So he's confused as to why he keeps catching glimpses of the werewolf around corners and in the dark. Sometimes he can even smell him, and he remembers clearly what Fenrir smelled like. His friends and family reassure him that he's just imagining things, but Draco isn't convinced.
> 
> Thanks so much for my wonderful beta, Mab. I tried for creepy, but failed.
> 
>  
> 
> **Do not copy, alter, or distribute this art without express consent of the Artist.**

***

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment here or return to [Livejournal](http://hp-darkarts.livejournal.com/117292.html)


End file.
